Questing
Basic Mechanics When you're on a quest, there are two aspects to the game - moving on the quest board, and fighting units. When you start, the quest board will look like the following: #Current gold gained while on the quest #Number of units obtained so far on the quest #MENU button. Pressing this will open the quest menu #Current floor on the quest / Highest floor on the quest #Key Squares - The key to open the door (in this image, the green cell to the upper right of the key) #! Squares - These squares have a chance to drop larger than normal amounts of gold, spawn a strong monster, or do nothing #Normal square. These squares can drop gold, spawn a unit based on the number of stars in the square, spawn a trap, or do nothing. #Your player icon. The icon will change color and symbol based on which element your leader is. #Your player card. In order you'll see the following: *HP. Your current and maximum health. If this reaches 0, the quest is over! *SP. Your current and maximum SP. These are denoted by the 20 yellow squares. If at 0, each move costs 20% of your health! Moving without SP cannot kill you, though. *Your character icons. The furthest left icon is your friend or assistant, and the furthest right is your leader. In the corner of these icons is an element symbol. When its icon's border flashes white, your unit's active skill is ready. To progress in the board, you must tap an adjacent square to move your icon. The goal is the door directly across from where you spawn. The door will start locked, and you must get the key hidden on key squares to proceed to the next floor, or the boss of the quest. Initially, there will only be one key square per quest, and it will hold the key to "Move on!" After some progress, multiple key squares will spawn, but only one holds the key! The others will act like normal panels that reward you with gold, spawn a unit for you to fight, or do nothing. When you move, the surrounding squares with stars will change both in number, and color. ★ = Higher chance of doing a first attack when encountering enemies. This will delay your enemies' attacks by 1 turn. ★ = Higher chance of receiving a back attack when encountering enemies. This will move up your enemies' attacks by 1 turn. If they're already at 1 turn upon encounter, they will attack immediately, and have 1 turn until their next attack. ★ = Either getting Treasure/gold or encounter Enemies. The higher the number of ★, the higher the value of treasure/gold or powerful the enemy is. Chain Battles If you defeat all units on a square, there is a risk that a nearby square will level up (★ →★ →★). If it levels up to red it will automatically flip. If it levels up to red but does not flip, then the square might be a chest, trap, or nothing. If more than one square turns red, it will flip is this order: Right → Left → Down → Up As of Version 1.0.6 Chain Battles no longer occur in Story Areas. Battle Mechanics # The enemies you're fighting. The red bar under their character art is their health bar. Reducing this to zero will defeat the enemy! The "NEXT ##" just above the health bar is how many turns you can take until they attack. # The current phase. Player and Enemy phase are the only options. # The action board. You place your panels here. Each of the action boards can only hold 5 attribute panels. # Your current attribute panels, you will always have 5 panels. So to attack your enemies, you place attribute panels on the action board during "Player Phase." Your organization of the panels will determine which of your monsters attack based on their skills. For example, here are Akane's 5th evolution skills: #His leader skill. If he is the party leader or a "friend" unit, this will be activated when you enter the floor. #His first skill. The options here are "Normal" or "Passive." ##Normal skills are actions caused by placing the elemental panels specified on the right hand side (see A in the image above) on the action board, in the same square. ##Passive skills are always active, and perform actions like prevent damage from traps. #His second skill. The options are again "Normal" or "Passive." #Active Skill. When the attribute icon glows, his active skill is ready to use. Clicking on his icon and then the yellow button will activate the skill. ##As indicated by the "33" on the button, his active skill requires 33 "turns" before it is active. ###A turn in Divine Gate is defined by a player phase you complete in which at least 1 Hand is activated. (Either healing or a normal skill). Moving one tile in the game board is also considered a turn. Being moved by a trap is not considered a turn. ##The "Lv.2" denotes that her skill is only level 2. Increasing the level will not improve the skill effects, only reduce the amount of turns it requires to be activated. ##Not all units will have an active skill. So in this example, to cause Akane to attack with his first normal skill, place 2 Fire panels into a single square on the action board. If you place 5 Fire panels in a single square, he will instead use his second skill and not use his first normal skill. Each normal skill activated in this method is referred to by the game as "hands." For example, if you place 2 fire panels into one square, and then 5 fire panels into a different square, he will activate both his first and second skill, and the game will say "02 Hands!" The more skills you activate from your monsters, the more hands will be shown. Increasing the number of hands in a single player phase will substantially increase your damage, as there is a multiplier added for more hands, up to 8.25x damage for 30 or more hands activated! When you move a panel from your stockpile onto the action board, the game will immediately "roll" another panel to replace it. In this method, you can place up to 25 panels onto the action board in a single player phase. Take note, though, that placing an elemental panel on the action board will start a countdown. From this point, you have roughly 5 seconds to continue placing panels or your turn is over. When two or more panels of the same attribute are next to each other, you can "pick up" all of them at once by tapping and holding one, then dragging that panel over the rest. Alternatively, you can rearrange your elemental panels by picking it up and moving it through your other tiles. This way you can stack up the same attribute panels to be near each other for easier placement. In either of the cases described, the countdown will not start during this time until you place them on the action board. As of ver3.0, units can now get Links: support units that give several bonuses to your main party. If an unit has a Link, tap its icon and check the "Link" tab to see its Link bonuses: #Link Bonus: Shows the Link unit's level, the additional HP and ATK it gives to its Base unit, its cost and its LINK percentage. #Race Bonus: An additional bonus that the Link unit's race/type gives. Here the Link unit is a Fairy, and the Fairy Link bonus is +500 HP. #Link Skill: Sometimes the Link unit will be able to attack when the Base unit uses a Normal skill. The Link Skill will always have the same element, target, and multiplier, as the Link unit's own first skill, but it will use the Base unit's attack stat. The S.AVE shows the Link Skill's trigger rate (here it's 26.3%). #Link Passive: The passive effect a Link unit can give. Unlike Link Skills it won't always be the Link unit's own passive if it has one. Not all Link units will have a Link Passive. When you defeat enemies, it's possible they will drop. The rarity of the monster is shown by which chess piece appears in the monster's location. Not all enemies can drop, and most monsters will not drop on their first defeat. Acquiring a strong set of monsters is part of the adventure! So the goal is to make it to the key square, get the key, and then make it the door to move on to the next floor, and/or fight the boss and complete the story quest - using your acquired units to defeat any enemies along the way. Good luck! Quest Menu Clicking on Menu in the upper right corner of the screen while in a quest will show the above menu page. #The current story area you are in #Which quest number you are on for that story area, and the name of the quest #Which floor of the quest you are on #Which units you've obtained so far, hidden behind their respective chess piece. #The number of tickets you have acquired in this quest so far. Clicking on Options from this menu will let you enable or disable the background music, sound effects, and the guide. The guide is just the attribute affinity chart shown during battles. Clicking on Retire will ask if you are sure you want to retire. The left hand button affirms your desire to leave the dungeon. The right hand button cancels the retire, allowing you to continue the quest. Tips *You can increase the number of hands activated from single element attacks by using a "mono color" team. **For example if you have 5 Wind units all with a "2 Wind panel" normal skill, adding 2 Wind panels onto the same square of the game board will cause all 5 units to attack immediately giving you 5 hands. **The downside to this is it possible to not get the correct attribute panels during your phase, causing you to do no damage. *When you clear a battle and enter another battle on the same floor, your available attribute panels will carry over from the end of the last battle. *You can "clear" panels you don't need by dragging them to currently unused boxes to try and roll a different panel you do need. **One current strategy is to put "unneeded" elemental panels on the sides of the action board, saving your center boxes for activating normal skills. **When you have completed placing panels you need to attack, you can continue throwing away unneeded panels by placing them on the board until the countdown stops, hoping to get useful tiles for your next player phase. *When you move to another floor on the same quest, you will recover up to 10 SP. You can never start a new floor with less than 10 SP, and can not have more than 20. **With this in mind, if you have more than 10 SP and are near the boss door, you can use a little SP to clear nearby squares for possible extra treasure or potential enemy drops without worring about what you will do on the next floor. :) Video Video of how this all works is here. (pre ver3.0) Category:Game Information